1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor chip processing, and more particularly, to the processing for an interlayer dielectric.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorinated SiO.sub.2 (typically PECVD or HDP) can be used to lower the dielectric constant of SiO.sub.2 from, for example, 4.0 to 3.6-3.8. The lowering of the dielectric constant is advantageous for a number of reasons, including to reduce the capacitance of the semiconductor device and thereby increase its performance.
However, fluorine in SiO.sub.2 will react with PVD barrier metals (Ti, TiN, Ta, TaN, Al, Cu, etc.) which are subsequently deposited on the surface of the fluorinated SiO.sub.2. This reaction between fluorine and the barrier metals will cause delamination on flat SiOF surfaces, as well as inside via holes.